inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 358
Illusion is the 358th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Sango learns that the Medicine demon who had promised to heal her wounds actually plans to bite her. *Sango lets the medicine demon suck her blood in order to break a curse that was placed on him. He promises to give her some antidote in return. *After sucking Sango's blood, the medicine demon turns into a mosquito and gives Sango a small dose of anti-itch cream. Synopsis *Sango is approached by the handsome stranger and she wonders to herself if he is the medicine merchant. The handsome traveler says once again that he will give her an antidote, then leans in closely, repeating that he wants something in return first. Sango realizes she can't move her body. The merchant opens his mouth and reveals he has fangs. *Back in the nearby village, Kagome, Miroku and Shippō all hope Inuyasha and Sango are alright, and Miroku says she must be since he gave her the charm that dispels illusions. They are resting outside an ugly man's house; the man's wife is the woman who was bitten by the poisonous snake. He disappointingly says that his wife now sighs whenever she looks at him, because his looks pale in comparison to the merchant, who is supposedly "The most handsome man ever seen." Miroku thinks the demon's illusions must be very powerful if that's the case. Meanwhile, the medicine demon leans into Sango's shoulder, about to bite into her neck like a vampire would, and she struggles in her mind, unable to move her body. Suddenly, a dazed Inuyasha bites the medicine demon on his head, and then he disappears. She then swats something on her neck and thinks she was bitten by something. The medicine merchant then appears on the horizon and waves to Sango, and she wanders over to him, now acting as if hypnotized. Inuyasha (who is also dazed and confused), bites her arm to try and stop her, but is hit on the head Hiraikotsu, knocking him out. * Kirara flies off to the village and takes Miroku and group to Inuyasha, who is unconscious. When they shake him awake, he asks where Sango is. He says he doesn't remember much, but knows that Sango was acting strangely. Miroku says it was likely the work of an illusionist, and he should have handled it from the beginning. The Medicine man has taken Sango to swamp to bite her someplace without meddlers. She feels itchy on her neck all of the sudden, then realizes what's happening and slaps the Medicine demon before he bites her neck. He then tells her there's a reason why he must suck her blood. The Medicine demon says that he wasn't always a demon; he was cursed by a witch, and if he sucks the blood of his ideal woman, he can return to his original form. Sango tells him he can suck her blood on one condition. *Just then, Miroku and group arrive, just as the demon is about to bite Sango. Miroku beats him up. Sango objects, but he tells her she's only enthralled by an illusion. The Medicine demon says "She said it was okay..." Miroku responds "Liar" and Sango says he isn't a liar. After some awkward silence and Miroku admitting he was wrong to jump to conclusions, Sango explains how a witch cursed the merchant and how he must suck the blood of his ideal woman to return to his true form. Sango says if she lets him do this, he'll give them his powerful antidote in return. Miroku says he understands now, and feels foolish for being worried Sango had given herself up to a handsome stranger. The merchant is about to suck Sango's neck when Kagome asks if he can take blood from an arm or something instead. The merchant apprehensively agrees, and sucks some blood from Sango's hand, then disappears, transforming into a mosquito: his true form. He says he left some of the antidote on Sango's hand and then says farewell, flying away with a bzzzz. Sango says there's barely any antidote at all, not enough to save anyway. Later, she says the only side-effect she can distinguish is that she doesn't itch anymore. Inuyasha says he knew all along there was no allpowerful antidote; they were conned. Miroku says "I can't believe him! Lying and wheedling to have his way with a woman!" Sango sighs "I guess I'm used to that." Characters in Order of Appearance *Medicine Demon *Sango *Miroku *Kagome *Shippō *Inuyasha *Kirara Trivia *The Medicine Demon's personal tale very much resembles the fairytale of the Princess and the Frog. Category:Chapters